powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Truth™/Mary Vermilion
Information Appearance Mary is a young woman with, dirty-blonde hair that is cropped short, reaching only up to her shoulders and elegantly framing her dainty face. A thick bang hangs down her temple and between her eyes. The most striking feature about her face is her large eyes. The irises are golden and appear to have diamond-shaped symbols engraved into them in place of pupils. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that other women described as "amazing." Her most common attire consists of a custom-made armor by Blood Kain smiths, a green and black skirt, and black boots. Mary's specialty in Equip Magic allows her to Equip not only armors but different outfits as well, enabling her to change her attire at any given time. Personality In her younger years, Mary was known as "The Demon", she used to be a very feared person, infamous amongst bounty hunters and criminals alike and was rather temperamental and bad-mouthed everyone, especially her sister, Susan, whom she had quite a rivalry with from when they were kids. Due to a past incident involving the apparent death of her younger sister, Susan, Mary set mental limiters and wore power inhibitors, to restrain herself from fighting and also lost much of her Magical abilities and her will to fight (both of which have since returned), and her personality changed drastically. Now, Mary is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the Immortal Garden's eccentricities. In keeping with her motherly role, Mary is very determined to protect her comrades. Along with running a bar, Mary shows great talent not only in modeling, but playing the guitar and singing. She is very popular, not only among the Black Guild members and the Immortal Garden crew, but also with many people outside of the Immortal Garden. She likes cooking and has since her younger, tomboyish years. Mary was described by Susan as being a good cook. She dislikes insects. She is sensitive to being called stupid, as shown when she cried due to Susan (un)knowingly calling her an idiot. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. Despite her reserved motherly personality and mostly dressing in her conservative Blood Kain armor, Mary has been shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her armors are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing. Finally, Mary seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male admires) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower with the male members of the Immortal Garden or the fact that she used to shower with her close male friends when they were younger. Mary can't hold her liquor. While drunk, she acts very aggressive towards others, she also seems to have a problem recognizing people when drunk. As mentioned by many of her old friends, Mary has a secret fondness for smut and erotic novels. She is also secretly a Big Eater and a Hard Drinking Party Girl. Powers Clothing Generation- Mary is a master at Equip Magic; Equip Magic allows her to summon mystical Schema that she stores in her pocket dimension. *Fashion Ability Manifestation- Each Schema gives her different powers and abilities. *Pocket Dimension Creation- How she stores her Schema *Enchanted Armor- Her Schema are this *One-Man Army- She can take on small armies with her Equip Magic *Combat Adaptation- Her various Schema can be seen as this *Enhanced Preparedness- Her various Schema can be seen as this *Cloth Removal- How she removes her armor Unfettered Body- *Semi-Immortality- *Self-Sustenance- *Life Resilience- *Petrification Cancellation- *Vacuum Adaptation- Abilities Enhanced Combat- Ability Mastering- Illusion Awareness- Indomitable Will- Weighted Attacks- Perversion Empowerment- Damage Empowerment- Power Mimicry Immunity- Contaminant Immunity- Self-Manipulative Puppetry- Performance Art Intuition- Culinary Intuition- Enhanced Beauty- Weapon Proficiency Touch- Peak Human Condition- Combat Perception- *Tactical Analysis- *Discern Motivation *Psychological Intuition- Telekinesis- *Unarmed Weapon Wielding- Weapon Summoning- Weapon Constructs- Equipment and Schema (Armors) Sky God Armor- Almost every part of this armor is seemingly made of silver metal. The upper part of this armor only consists of a small breastplate that is composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extends along her hips. Her biceps are covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges. Her waist is circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wears a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. Mary also wears a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. The armor also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorn Mary’s back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges.- Seduction Armor- This armor is composed of a long light apron, tied behind Mary’s neck and back, worn over her bare chest, and thus revealing much of her breasts’ sides, paired with pink-colored panties, exposing much of her buttocks, and long stockings, reaching up to the middle parts of her thighs. The only visible armored parts are the gauntlets, which extend up to the middle parts of Mary’s biceps, where ribbons are tied around her arms, and sport heart-shaped elbow guards. The armor comes equipped with a simple sword which bears a writing on the blade, this being "Wanna taste?". The Seduction Armor appears to possess an embellishment in the form of a sword that is composed of a gold-colored blade, a dark yellow guard, a ringed purple hilt and a stud-like pommel. To complement the armor's seductive motif, the sword features a pink inscription of the words "Wanna taste?" along its fuller. The full effects and abilities of this sword are unknown. Flame Keeper Armor- This armor is predominantly dark red in color, but also has orange and black parts, with the orange parts being shaped like flames and the other parts being reminiscent of Dragon's limbs. It consists of the following parts: the breastplate, the gauntlets and the greaves. The breastplate lacks pauldrons, revealing Mary's shoulders, and extends down to cover her groin, revealing her legs and, in a way, being reminiscent of a one piece swimming suit, with an orange part covering her breasts and another one circling her waist like a belt. The black parts are mostly decorative, with the exception of the one covering her groin. The breastplate also possesses a pair of Dragon-like wings attached to it. The gauntlets sport prominent orange decorations, along with small claw-like protrusions on the hands. The greaves are shaped like Dragon's claws which possess orange-colored knee guards and black parts which extend up from the knees to the upper part of the thighs. Poseidon's Fury- This revealing green armor, complete with bluish portions, has its appearance modeled after different sea creatures. The breastplate, which barely covers Mary’s breasts, somewhat resembles seaweed, and has some thin chains hanging from it over Mary’s exposed parts, with a pair siding her breasts and another the belly; a fifth chain is visible around her neck, which is guarded by the large collar. The breastplate is linked to the pauldrons, composed of green plates and decorated by prominent fin-like ornaments. The gauntlets cover only Mary’s forearms, leaving her biceps exposed, and possess decorated elbow guards with prominent ornaments jutting out in whirl shapes, reminiscent of seashells. The armor lacks a waist guard; instead, Mary is geared with a dark bikini, and a long cloth, with its edges yet again reminiscent of fins, circles her waist on the back and the sides, being connected to the shorts by a pair of fasteners shaped like sea stars. The greaves possess fin-shaped protrusions in correspondence to Mary’s ankles, and extend up to her knees, with her thighs being instead covered by jagged parts made of cloth. Diaochan's Kimono- This armor is a beautiful Japanese/Chinese attire reminiscent of a revealing kimono. It consists of a short sleeveless tunic decorated with many cherry blossom motifs, which has revealing openings on the sides and front, exposing much of Mary’s chest. These openings are held closed by a large, dark obi, which has a thin red rope tied around it, sporting a wide closing ribbon on the back. What also closes the openings of this armor is a lighter and smaller white belt, which is wrapped around a pink, flower-patterned cloth circling Mary’s waist on the back and the sides. On the front, her groin is covered by a long cloth hanging down from her tunic, while the back is circled by another one, almost reaching down to her knees, possessing jagged edges. Another cloth is also hanging down from the sides, held closed by the ribbon on her back. Moreover, Mary’s legs are covered by light stockings reaching up to her thighs. Another feature of this armor are simple sandals which is Mary seen wearing. Take-Mikazuchi's Armour- When donning this golden and light bluish armor, Mary’s appearance resembles that of an armored Hellenic goddess of sort. The breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Mary’s neck; the similarly adorned pauldrons are composed of two plates one over the other, with the top ones each sporting a prominent protrusion. Similar protrusions, although less prominent, can also be seen on the armored gauntlets which cover the entirety of Mary’s arms; the greaves, on the other hand, possess matching protrusion on them, with a particularly large pair adorning the knee guards, but are instead composed of plates attached to simple, thigh-high boots with high heels. The armor lacks a waist guard, instead sporting a decorated cloth hanging down from the breastplate to cover Mary’s groin, sporting a single piece on the top front and three on the back, which are decorated by large spheres with fur-like ornaments hanging from them. SusanoO- This armor takes form of a beautiful gown, with a hem sprouting from it, being tied with a belt of some sort. The upper part of the dress includes shoulder-less sleeves and a flower petal on the user's left hand, while the foot wearings are a pair of knee-high heel boots. In addition to all of this, the armor consists of swords being used for various purposes, albeit primarily as wings, adding to the peculiarity. Trivia Etymology of Schema In psychology and cognitive science, a schema (plural schemata or schemas) describes an organized pattern of thought or behavior that organizes categories of information and the relationships among them. It can also be described as a mental structure of preconceived ideas, a framework representing some aspect of the world, or a system of organizing and perceiving new information. People use schemata to organize current knowledge and provide a framework for future understanding. Examples of schemata include academic rubrics, social schemas, stereotypes, social roles, scripts, worldviews, and archetypes. In Piaget's theory of development, children construct a series of schemata to understand the world. She knows Fiora and Ryuuhou Mikazuchi personally Her theme song: Owl City - Bombshell Blonde Limits Category:Blog posts